


【老九門all八】仨

by SemperFideli



Category: all八 - Fandom, 九八, 二八
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【老九門all八】仨

每個月裡總有那麼幾天，下九門的三人會應約聚在紅府裡與二月紅打麻將。

與其說是閒暇之餘的消遣，不如說是藉機交流各自手頭上的消息與情報，往往事後得到的利益都能遠超過牌桌上輸掉的籌碼，所以一般來說都不會有人缺席。

 

這日齊研是與解九爺一同到的，才剛坐定不久就聽見進門的二月紅說霍三娘府內臨時有事來不了了的消息。

「那我們這牌還打不打？」齊研捧著茶啜了一口，說實話他是有點懶怠的，畢竟前一晚才給身邊這個看似沉穩的男人給折騰的腰還有些發酸呢。

二月紅的視線在二人身上輕輕掃過，特別在齊研領口處那隱約露出的殘紅上停留了幾秒，最後露出一抹意味深長的笑容「打呀，怎麼不打，三個人也可打得。」說完便開始挑揀不需要的牌。

三人麻將玩起來本就迅速，再加上一個精神不濟的因素存在，沒多久齊研就在紅解二人的圍攻下被殺個潰不成軍，最後一把還硬是慘烈的倒賠了幾倍。

 

「哎喲，不玩了不玩了，你們兩個該不是聯手來訛我吧？」齊研皺著眉頭把牌推開，這次一面倒的慘輸就罷了在牌桌上還沒能套到什麼有用的新訊息，真正是虧大了。

「老八說什麼呢，大不了不跟你收今天的賭資，我直接把帳掛去佛爺那兒也是一樣。」二月紅抿著唇笑道。

「就是，要不五爺府裡也不會餓著你的。」解九也淡淡的補了句，鏡片後似笑非笑的目光讓齊研背脊沒來由地一涼。

「瞧你們說的，怪了這輸的人不是我嗎？」怎麼一個個講話就跟戳刀子似的——齊研倒是乖覺地沒敢把後面這句說出口，只是早知道今天是這麼個倒楣日子他就該回自家香堂裡躲著不出門才好。

二月紅倒也不看齊研有些尷尬的笑臉，只是低頭整理起自己的籌碼，在心裡頭換算了下後朝解九遞出眼色，後者會意後微不可見地點了點頭。

「要不這麼著吧，今天的帳就不算了。」看見齊研放光的雙眼，二月紅只是伸出手指朝著對方額心輕點「別急，我話還沒說完呢，那你總得用別的東西來換才行。」

當下齊研真單純的以為二月紅是需要他拿手的卜卦天賦，於是一個勁兒的就這麼點頭應下了。

 

 

只是眼見著解九手腳俐落的收拾好牌具，二月紅隨即順著齊研站起來的勢頭把人給放倒在桌上，雖然動作很輕柔地沒讓他嗑著，但就是傻子也知道這二人是想要齊研做什麼了。

「哎、我說二爺這是……」齊研還想掙扎著起身，雙肩隨即被後方的解九給搭住壓下了，二月紅更是一眨眼就解開了他玄色長袍上的盤扣，白皙細長的指節在齊研仰起的頸子上輕輕滑過，修剪整齊的短指甲還刻意在前晚歡愛後留下的紅色斑痕打轉著讓齊研忍不住發顫。

「我就說怎麼瞧老八今天牌打的眼皮子都要闔上了，原來是累得呀，你也知道這段時間他忙的是腳不沾地了，何苦還這麼折騰人家呢。」二月紅說著還一手扠在腰上，故作訓斥狀地看向對面牢牢壓制著齊研的男人。

「二爺教訓的是，只是如果沒把握好難得的機會，我怕咱們八爺可能就要忘了還有我這個小人物存在了，還請您體諒體諒。」解九竟然以一貫對外示人用的斯文態度同二月紅對起戲來了，這讓被夾在二人之間的齊研忍不住翻了個白眼，讓你們裝呢，話裡話外還不是在指著我戳嗎？

齊研心裡暗嘆了口氣，看來今天是怎樣也避不過了，說到底都是自個兒造的孽緣，也只得乖乖認哉吧。

放棄了掙扎的念頭後齊研倒也乾脆許多，反正這二人既然都不介意，那他再裝害羞推拒就顯得矯情了，在給張家二位爺開過先例後，三人同床對齊研來說也不是讓人無法接受的行為。

只是這桌子畢竟不比床鋪，就算清空了一樣不舒服，特別是在不得不半跪在桌上的情況下——身上只剩一件單薄裡衣的齊研微皺著眉頭，膝蓋因著身後二月紅的每一下進出而牽動自己身體讓桌面磨得有些發疼，偏偏嘴又給解九給填得滿滿的，只剩細碎的聲音隨著抽動的頻率不時從紅豔唇瓣間流洩而出，肉體上的刺痛與感官裡的愉悅不停交錯，倒是讓齊研有些受不住了，沒多久就在二月紅刻意套弄著的手裡繳了械，一瞬間收縮的內壁亦讓後者舒服的全射在了齊研體內。

這下齊研不得不吐出嘴裡仍然硬挺著的陽具，渾身發軟的趴在桌上直喘氣，但解九哪肯讓自己吃虧，索性仗著體型上的優勢一把就將齊研由後從桌上抱了起來，雖然年齡比齊研小了一歲，但無論是身高又甚至是尺寸上解九都是挺驚人的，幸而有二月紅留在體內的液體充作潤滑劑，沒有太多困難就順著頂進了齊研體內，瞬間被擴張填滿的刺激感自然讓齊研忍不住仰起頭貼著解九肩膀呻吟出聲，一雙長腿緊緊夾住了男人架著自己的手臂。

「哎呦，老八別哭呀，乖，越哥哥在這呢。」緩過勁來的二月紅看著齊研淚眼朦朧的表情心頭又是一動，湊上前去舔吻著齊研滑落臉頰的淚珠，被連連撞擊著敏感處的齊研也沒辦法反駁對方哄孩子似的話語，只得微側過臉咬了咬二月紅的唇當作抗議。

「我看他恢復的也快……那就有勞二爺了。」解九撇了眼懷裡男人又悄悄充血漲挺的分身，朝二月紅一笑後低頭在齊研光滑的肩膀上輕吮起來。

二月紅也不囉唆，溫柔的吻著齊研時雙手一上一下的將自己與對方的分身包覆著搓撫套弄了起來，指尖靈活的在鈴口處不時按壓刺激令炙熱的莖身微微顫動著，在前後不停給予的快感攻勢下，齊研在解九一個淺抽深入後再次射在二月紅手中。

 

那日最後究竟被二人來回擺弄了幾次齊研已經記不住了，只是之後他又在紅府多躺了一天才走，接著連續好幾個月都推拒了二月紅的牌約。


End file.
